


A Case of Monkey Paw

by OmniGawker



Series: Slices of The Life of The Wanderer [2]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker
Summary: After his latest Twisted Metal contest, Calypso is approached by the winner who hails from elsewhere who has home on the mind.
Series: Slices of The Life of The Wanderer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514429
Kudos: 1





	A Case of Monkey Paw

The city of angels was a fiery blaze as her people either bled out holding onto their bullet holes on the streets or screamed and ran for their lives from collapsing buildings and fiery explosions from burning tankers and cars.

All the while there were a variety of cars and trucks and even a helicopter or two adorned in plates of metal and armed with machine guns and missile launchers that raced through the streets and its citizens so they could riddle each other with bullets and shove missiles down each other’s throats.

At the roof of a towering building that strangely remains untouched in all the chaos there stood a long haired man whose burnt face crinkled up from a growing grin as he took in the chaos emanating from beneath his tower.

A huge explosion and a roaring engine caught the man’s attention and he turned to see a bullet riddled rebar pincushion of a tri-wheeled car soar through the air away from an exploding tank before the two front wheels struck the ground stopping the car with a long screech.

The driver jumped out of the opening cockpit to reveal an inky-eyed chubby man with a bleeding stump for an arm and missing most of the skin on his face thus showing a skull with a missing eye and bits of purple muscle still dangling on.

“Congratulation Wanderer,” The Burnt Face Man held his hands up in praise, “You are now the winner of this year’s Twi-”

“Yeah yeah I know I won,” The Wanderer dismissively waved the stump around as bone, flesh, and skin began to slowly and floppily extend outward, “Had to blow up half a continent to get here,” his missing ink-black eye grew back as did the rest of his questioning face, “Now I can just about wish for anything yeah?”

“Oh indeed you can my otherworldly friend,” The Burnt Face Man answered tenting his fingers, “I know what your many homesick hearts’ desire,” he held out his hands, “So step forward and make your wish.”

The alien took a deep breath of relief with his new parts, skinnier frame, and that little tidbit, and smirked as he took several strides forward with his chest puffed up, “I wish for you to send me back home!”

The Burnt Faced Man gave a toothy face splitting smile as he raised his hands that began to glow a green aura, “Your wish is granted,” and shot out green lightning to envelope the contest’s winner in it.

The world became a blur and The Wanderer let out a roar of pain, his mouth splitting into a four prong maw as the lightning coursed through his body.

Yet as fast as the pain came, it left The Wanderer and he collapsed onto dirt with a short gasp of pain.

Standing up after a few coughs The Wanderer looked up and felt tears welling up in his eye as he gazed upon the swirling blue and purple night skies of his home world.

The skies of Kanvasa were breathtaking as always as the stars swirled through its vastness.

Quite literally as The Wanderer fell blue-faced and gagging to his knees and grabbed at his tightening chest.

In his pain and want for air The Wanderer saw that the piece of Kanvasa he was on was nothing more than a crumbling chunk of dirt drifting through the emptiness of space.

As The Wanderer struggled to raise a hand and flick it to its glowing obsidian form to go anywhere else but his end, he cursed that damned walking scab of a man.

For the next time he sees him or anyone else, he’ll just eat the bastard alive.


End file.
